Technological advances in areas such as medical electronics, electronic instrumentation, and industrial controls have created a need for hydraulic, pneumatic and vacuum line mechanisms that are compatible with electronic components. In the past, hydraulic, pneumatic and vacuum devices have been large and bulky and have tended to be incompatible both as to size and operation with electronic components. For many applications that have arisen in recent times, hydraulic, pneumatic, and vacuum mechanism have been reduced in size to enable those devices to be mounted, together with electronic components, on printed circuit boards. Where rigid tubing is employed to make connections to the hydraulic, pneumatic, and vacuum devices on the printed circuit board, the rigid lines prevent the easy removal and installation of the board. Where flexible tubing is used, the flexible tubes must be individually connected to the hydraulic, pneumatic or vacuum devices when the board is installed and plugged in to its electrical connector. As a corollary, those tubes must be disconnected when it is desired to remove the printed circuit board. Consequently, space must be provided in the rack or cabinet housing the printed circuit board to permit those connections and disconnections to be made. Further, there is a danger that the flexible tubing may be incorrectly connected where there are many tubes to be connected to devices on the board.